Fortunate Rescue
by neeny16
Summary: The blood wards of Harry Potter's house have been broken and Dumbledore sends Snape's daughter Phoenix to collect and bring him to Hogwarts. Rated 'T' for child abuse and some bad language. Story up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Fortunate Rescue**

"Severus! Severus are you there?" Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed off the stone walls of Severus Snape's quarters. A teenager ran into the room and spotted Dumbledore's face in the fire.

"Hi Albus! Is everything ok?"

"Good Afternoon Phoenix, is Severus here?"

"No, sorry he went out to restock on potions ingredients. Why? Nothing urgent is it?"

"Actually it is rather. The blood wards at Harry Potter's residence have been broken. He is in great danger."

Phoenix looked worried and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my God. I don't know when he'll be back. In fact I don't even know where he went" She thought for a moment, then: "I know! I'll go to his house and bring him back here to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore looked shocked: "You!? Phoenix, it could be dangerous."

"I know, but there's no-one else. You and Minerva need to stay here and the rest of the teachers have gone home for the summer."

He sighed. "You're right. I'll alert Poppy and we'll be waiting in the hospital wing, bring him there."

"Right. I'll be off then" she said briskly and put her cloak on. Just as she reached the door, Albus called her: "Phoenix!" she turned. "Be careful"

"I will, I promise" she smiled and disappeared from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's POV

Once outside the castle boundaries Phoenix raised her hood and apparated. Moments later she appeared with a pop in front of number four Privet Drive and gasped. The place was a wreck; in fact it looked like the lower floor had been ripped apart. Gripping her wand tightly Phoenix cautiously entered. "Lumos" she muttered and held up her wand. The first things she saw were three people half buried under a pile of charred looking furniture. Using her wand she levitated it off them and after checking their pulses realized they were dead. However, none of them fit the description of Harry. Raising her wand higher, she called out:

"Harry! Harry Potter! Are you here?!"

"Help me!" a muffled cry came from somewhere under the stairs. She started towards them and began levitating the rubble out of the way.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"Help!"

She moved a large piece of wood out of the way and there was heavily dented door set into the stairs. A cupboard under the stairs. She tried the handle and found it firmly locked, "Alohomora!"She said and the door swung open with a click. There, squinting in the wand light was a small, skinny four year old with jet black hair and a lighting scar just visible under his fringe.

Harry's POV

Saturday morning had been the same as any other; Harry had to cook the breakfast and accidently burnt it and after allowing him to eat a small portion Uncle Vernon had locked him in his cupboard. Hours later he heard Dudley complaining loudly about a funny smell, then Aunt Petunia announcing that she was going to start cooking. Then, there was an earsplitting boom and he heard screams and bangs and crashes from all over the house. Then there was a deathly silence. Harry didn't know how much time passed, he shouted for his Aunt and Uncle from time to time, getting more and more scared by the fact that they weren't telling him to shut up. Suddenly, he heard noises and froze. Someone was saying funny words and then he heard them calling his name!

"Harry! Harry Potter! Are you here?!"

"Help me!" he'd screamed as loudly as he could

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out of here!" the voice shouted back

"Help!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the voice said, at least that's what he thought it'd said, then "Alohomora!"

The door swung open and he squinted in the sudden light, it moved down and he saw what looked like an angel standing in the doorway. She had long, curly, red hair streaked with gold and big brown eyes.

Phoenix's POV

"Harry?" Phoenix asked tentatively. He gave a tiny nod and she smiled in relief.

"Hi Harry, my name is Phoenix Snape. I'm here to rescue you. Tell me, are you hurt?"

"I-I don't think so." He whispered.

"Good. Now, I'm going to take you somewhere safe ok? Is there anything you want to bring with you?"

"No. I haven't got anything."

'_That's strange. Surely he should have something'_

"Are you sure? No toys, no soft toy?"

"No. I was never allowed any toys."

"Ok then."

She held out a hand and he hesitated before slowly reaching out and gripping it. Phoenix gently pulled him out of the cupboard and into a standing position. However, his legs were cramped after being in the same position for so long and he cried out in pain and almost fell over.

"Careful! Here, hold onto my hand, that's right. Now, this isn't going to be pleasant but I promise it'll be over really quickly. Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand". Harry gripped her hand tightly.

"Ok then." Phoenix then took a deep breath and twisted into the uncomfortable feeling of apparition.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix's POV

With a thump the two landed on the ground just outside the Hogwarts gates. Phoenix helped Harry, who had collapsed on arrival, to his feet.

"Sorry about that," she said, "but it was the quickest way to get here. You ok?"

"I'm ok. What was that?"

"It's called apparation. It's how we witches and wizards get around."

"Did you say witches and wizards?"

"Yes. It's what we are Harry, didn't you know?"

"No! Am I really a wizard!?"

"Of course you are! This will be your school when you're eleven."

"Wow!"

She smiled and then tapped her wand three times on the gates, which swung open and stepped in, Harry still gripping her hand. As they walked up the grassy verge to the castle, Harry's mouth dropped open and he gasped. She glanced down and smiled at the awed look on his face. As they reached the steps, Harry stumbled, he was exhausted and scared and it had all caught up with him. Phoenix looked at him then wordlessly scooped him up into her arms and carried him through the doors.

Harry's POV

Harry was stunned. He couldn't remember the last time someone had picked him up like this. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had only ever picked him up to throw him into his cupboard. This was very different; Phoenix's arms cradled him gently, supporting his head and body. The gentle rocking movement as she walked was making him drowsy and he started to nod off. He heard doors opening and then was jolted awake by people shouting. Harry stared in fear as a stern looking lady, a scary man with a hooked nose, a tall old man and a plum lady started running towards them. He shrunk back into her arms and covered his head with his arms.

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix opened the doors to the hospital wing and saw that Albus, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and her dad Severus Snape waiting for her. They all turned and then ran over to her all shouting at once:

"Is that him? Is he ok?"

"Bring him over dear; I need to check him out"

"Doesn't he look like James?"

"Phoenix! Don't you ever go off like that again! I was worried!"

She felt Harry moving and saw him shrinking into her and covering his head with his arms. "Hey! Back off!" she hissed. "You're scaring him!" They immediately stopped seeing how scared he was; only Poppy stepped forward and whispered: "Could you bring him over to a bed dear? I'd like to check him out."

Phoenix moved over to the bed and tried to set him down on it, however, he felt so safe in her arms that he clung tightly and wouldn't let go.

"It's ok Harry. I just need to put you on the bed so that Poppy can check you over. She's a nurse you see." Harry reluctantly let go and sat on the bed. Poppy stepped forward, wand raised, but before she could do anything Harry cried out: "Please! Don't hurt me!" and cowered away.

"Harry, I would never hurt you!" Poppy said "I just need to make sure you're ok, I promise I won't touch you with the wand."

"Ok, sorry."

Poppy waved her wand over him and flicked it causing Harry to jump.

"What's the verdict Poppy?" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"He's a bit malnourished and there are a few bumps and bruises, but apart from that, he's fine. I would like to keep him in overnight though."

Phoenix nodded and turned to Harry; "Would you like to go to sleep now? Or have some food?"

"C-could I have some food please?" he asked timidly

"Of course you can sweetheart. I'll send down for some."

Soon a tray arrived, carried by a house elf which was very entertaining for Harry. He ate like he was starving and then lay back against the pillows looking content. Phoenix smiled fondly. "Time for bed I think?"

"Yes please"

She smiled and summoned some pajamas in which Harry dressed himself. Then tucked him under the covers.

"Goodnight sweetheart – oh! One more thing! Accio soft toy!" A dragon soft toy flew into the hospital and she caught it deftly. "There you go! Just in case you get lonely." He took it and smiled happily for the first time she had seen him:

"Thank you!"

"No problem sweetheart. Now, snuggle down."

"Will you stay?"

"If you'd like me to."

"Yes please Phoenix."

"Goodnight then."

"'Night."

He closed his eyes and soon his breathing slowed. He was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix gently kissed Harry's forehead before turning to face Poppy and the three professors.

"So, what happened to break the blood wards Phoenix?" Albus asked without preamble, causing Severus to roll his eyes: he was more concerned with his daughter's welfare.

"All three Dursleys are dead. In what looked like some sort of explosion. They were barely recognizable." Her face twisted in disgust.

"Then how did Harry survive?" asked Professor McGonagall, her face mirroring the shock displayed on the other adults faces.

"He was locked in a cupboard under the stairs! It's the only reason he wasn't killed." She replied.

"A cupboard under the stairs?" Severus sounded surprised, "What was he doing _there_?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine dad."

"Whatever the reason, it saved his life" Minerva said decidedly.

"The question is what do we do with him now?" Poppy asked.

All five turned to look down on the sleeping boy, each wearing an expression of pity. None of them knew what to say.

"Let's sleep on it. Things may seem clearer in the morning" Albus suggested.

"Right. I suppose I'd better get back to my marking" announced Minerva

"I'd better let the Minister know the new developments concerning 'the-boy-who-lived'" Albus sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to do, but the Minister had to know. "Goodnight Severus, Minerva, Poppy and well done Phoenix." He squeezed her shoulder then walked swiftly from the room.

"Goodnight you three" Minerva smiled, before leaving too.

Phoenix sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and Severus hovered by her; "You don't have to stay dad. I'll be ok"

"I know. But are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. "

"As long as that's true" her replied but still stayed where he was.

"Honestly Dad, I'm a big girl now."

"You certainly are." He smiled then bent to peck her cheek. "Goodnight then dear, I'm proud of the way you acted today"

"Thanks Dad, goodnight".

Poppy soon retired to her chambers telling Phoenix to call her if she needed anything. Phoenix settled down into her chair and began thinking; Harry needed a new guardian and who was better suited to that job than her? The professors had often said how good she was with the younger students and now that she had left Hogwarts, she had unlimited time stretching before her. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, so could look after Harry while she decided. By the time the clock struck 11pm Phoenix was pretty sure that the teachers would back her up, now all she needed to do was convince her Dad to let Harry have the spare room in their quarters…. Whilst trying to figure out how she fell asleep.

Harry's POV

"_BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "You've burnt the breakfast AGAIN! Go to your cupboard and no meals for a week!" He was looming over Harry, hands on hips, foam flecking from his mouth._

"_No! Please Uncle! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Shut UP! Yes you bloody well did! Now get to your cupboard before I tan your backside!" Uncle Vernon threatened raising his belt. Harry screamed._

"Harry! Wake up!"

"_No, please, I'll go to my cupboard! I'm sorry I burnt the breakfast!" But it was too late, Uncle Vernon raised his belt and-_

"**Harry!"**

"No!" Harry woke up with a jump to find Phoenix sitting on the edge of his bed, her hand on his shoulder. He was so relieved not to be in Privet Drive that he burst into tears.

"Shh, it's ok Harry, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, you're ok." She soothed and put her arms around him.

"S-sorry!" he sobbed. "I didn't m-mean to w-wake you up!"

"Its ok honey, everyone has nightmares. I don't mind being woken up for something genuine."

"R-really?"

"Really." She held him and rubbed his back until he had calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My Uncle was cross with me because I burnt his breakfast, he said he was going to hit me."

"Your Uncle used to hit you?"

"Only if I did something really bad like burn food."

"Well you listen to me Harry" she held him at arm's length so he could see her face, "I will never hit you."

"Really?" He looked amazed.

"I promise."

He smiled.

"Now, do you think you could sleep now, or do you need a drink or anything?"

"I think I could sleep."

"Ok then."

He lay back down and was soon fast asleep again.

Phoenix POV

This was very worrying, if Harry was having nightmares about his uncle hitting him it meant that he could have been abused. She made a note to keep a closer eye on Harry and tell her Dad and Albus in the morning. It might also be a good idea to tell Poppy, she could check for old wounds and had experience in these situations. Yes, that's what she would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, but I've made this chapter extra long. I am going to introduce Remus Lupin later in the story, what do you think about him and Phoenix as a couple? Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!**

Harry's POV

Harry was woken up by the nurse, what was her name again? Ah yes, Madame Pomfrey. When she noticed that he was awake she smiled:

"Morning dear, sorry to wake you up, just doing some checks."

"That's ok. What time is it, Madame?"

"7:30 and you can call me Poppy. At least until you start school."

He smiled in response and then turned to see Phoenix still in the chair by his bed, fast asleep. He stared at her for a while, a small smile played on her face and her chest was rising and falling slowly. Almost as if she sensed him staring, she stirred then opened her eyes and looked at him.

Phoenix POV

Phoenix was dreaming, she was back in third year and it was the first time she had seen a unicorn. She remembered everything, the feel of its silky fur and its amber eyes. Phoenix had always felt more at home around the younger years and animals than her own age. She also got on ok with the adults at Hogwarts, probably because she knew them outside of the classroom. It was strange how easy it had been to call Severus 'dad', he'd only adopted her two years ago. As she slowly woke, her thoughts drifted to the day it had happened, she had been called out of potions to the headmaster:

"_Phoenix Thompson is to please report to Professor Dumbledore's office." The prefect had announced pompously from the classroom door. She had looked at Professor Snape for permission and he had snapped at her to "Get out then and come and see me after dinner to collect your homework". She had rushed out, slightly afraid of his temper and wondering why Dumbledore wanted to see her. _

"_Midget Gems" the prefect said when in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. It leapt aside and Phoenix started up the staircase and into the office. Once inside she was startled to find both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for her, looking very solemn, the twinkle gone from Dumbledore's eyes. "Please, sit down Miss Thompson" Dumbledore said and gestured towards a seat next to Professor McGonagall, who to her surprise gripped her shoulder. _

"_P-professors?" she stuttered, Dumbledore sighed,_

"_Miss Thompson, I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but both of your parents have been killed by some rogue death eaters that have somehow managed to avoid capture. They broke into your house and used the killing curse on your parents and then destroyed their residence."_

"_Th-they killed my parents?!" she felt all the heat of embarrassment that she had felt at being called out of lessons slide from her face and her mouth fall open. _

"_I'm afraid so."_

_Tears began to run down her face and she felt McGonagall increase the pressure on her arm. Professor Dumbledore started saying something about new guardianship and possible candidates but before he could continue, Phoenix stood up, startling him into silence:_

"_No. I can't deal with this now, I need to think". With that she had fled from Dumbledore's office, ignoring McGonagall's cries for her to come back. She ran to the Owlery, collapsed to the floor and buried her head in her knees, letting out all her emotion. That was where Professor Snape found her, hours later. _

"_Miss Thompson?" he has asked tentatively._

"_What do __**you**__ want?" she had sniffled, causing him to frown._

"_Do not speak to me in that tone of voice! I did not do anything to you."_

_She paused, "Sorry."_

"_Apology accepted. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall wish to see you. They were rather worried after you stormed out."_

"_I didn't storm! I-I was just upset."_

_He smirked, "Whatever you say Miss Thompson. Still, the headmaster still wishes to speak with you."_

"_Yeah, about whose gonna be my new guardian! I appreciate his concern but my parents haven't even been buried yet! He's already trying to replace them!"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow, "Finished with the temper tantrum?" He held his hand out to her and she grudgingly took it._

"_Sorry." They had gone to Dumbledore's office where he had appointed Snape as her guardian. At first she had rebelled, but had gradually accepted him as her father. It was only recently that she had felt comfortable enough to call him dad..._

Phoenix opened her dark brown eyes and immediately saw a pair of emerald green ones staring at her. Harry blushed and looked away when he saw she was awake.

"M-morning Harry!" she yawned, "Hey Poppy, any chance Harry can eat in the great hall with us?"

"I see no problem, as long as he wants to?"

"How about it Harry? Want to come and eat breakfast with us?"

"Um, ok."

Once Madame Pomfrey had dressed Harry in some clean robes Phoenix led him to the great hall where the teachers who remained at Hogwarts for the holidays were already eating. "Look up" she said, he did so and his mouth dropped open, the ceiling was a perfect replica of the sky outside: bright blue and sunny. The professors, who had noticed them, chuckled at his reaction and Phoenix along with them as she pulled him into a seat and slid in between him and her dad.

"Morning dad!" she said cheerily, causing him to jump,

"Sweet Merlin Phoenix! You almost gave me a heart attack! Good morning though" He added as an afterthought.

"Good Morning sir" Harry said shyly,

"Good morning Harry." Said Severus and folded his newspaper before tossing it aside.

"Um, dad? After breakfast, there's something I need to talk to you and Albus about. It's important and about Harry." He merely nodded, then took up his fork again, ending the conversation. Phoenix rolled her eyes, no matter how much he had softened towards her; he would always have the same poor social skills.

After an amusing breakfast, spent mostly telling Harry about Hogwarts, Phoenix rose and motioning for Harry and her dad to follow, she led them to Dumbledore's office. "Banoffee Pie" she said to the gargoyle, Snape rolled his eyes; Dumbledore had the most bizarre taste in passwords.

"Enter" called Dumbledore.

"Ah, it's you Phoenix, good morning Severus! And Harry! It's good to see you again!"

"Harry this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts and it's on his orders that I rescued you."

"Thank you sir, pleased to meet you," Harry mumbled finding it hard to meet Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Albus," Phoenix said "I have a proposal to put forward...concerning Harry. This is why I thought he should be here for this. It's partly his decision."

"Go on."

"As you know, Harry now has no family left and will need someone to look after him. I wish to be that person."

Snape's mouth dropped almost audibly, Harry looked up at her, amazed.

"I can look after him Albus. I still have no idea what I want to do with my life, I have plenty of time now and you always said that I was good with the younger students. There is a spare room in mine and dad's quarters, so there isn't an issue of where he will sleep."

Albus's eyes were twinkling madly and he turned to Harry,

"What do you think about this Harry?" Harry turned to Phoenix

"Do you really mean it?" he whispered

"Really. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Then yes please!"

"Then it's settled! I will owl the ministry and they can send through the adoption papers.

"Dad? Are you ok? You haven't said a word."

"Phoenix, are you sure that this is what you want? Taking on a child is an enormous responsibility."

"I know. I am ready for this."

"Then I will support you all the way."

"Thank you." She hugged him then got down on her knees and hugged Harry, then looked him in the eye:

"I promise that we'll make this work."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

He couldn't believe it! He was going to be adopted! It was almost too much to take in; Phoenix was talking to Professor Dumbledore about papers to sign and something about a ministry. He looked up and saw the Professor Snape staring at him with open curiosity, before averting his eyes.

"Come on Harry. It's time to see your room."

"Ok."

They walked through the school, Phoenix commenting on different features and Harry asking questions, Snape was silent the whole way. They went down into cold corridors made of stone that seemed to glisten. Harry shivered and Phoenix put her arm around him comfortingly. They reached a wooden door which Snape opened.

"Welcome home!" Phoenix announced and Harry looked around with interest, they seemed to be in some sort of sitting room, nearly all the walls were covered in shelves of books, it had two comfy looking armchairs and a sofa around a small glass topped coffee table with a newspaper on it. "Come on Harry! I'll show you your room." Phoenix led him to a similar wooden door to the entrance which she pushed open, he gasped: It had green walls, a small bed with a red comforter, a desk, an armchair and fireplace. The plush dragon which Phoenix had conjured for him earlier was sitting on his pillow.

"Wow." He whispered and a huge smile spread across his face.

Phoenix's POV

She couldn't help smiling. His reaction was so cute! She watched as his eyes travelled around the room in awe.

"We'll get some posters to put up later if you'd like." She suggested

"Yes please!"

She nodded, then realised that both of them were very dirty from the night before and that they were wearing the same clothes.

"Harry, seeing as we're both very dirty I think it would be a good idea to have a bath or shower. You can go first; I'll run it for you now." She led him to the bathroom and soon had the tub filled with hot water and bubbles. She helped him wash himself and then shrank some of Severus's clothes to fit him. He was now wearing a black shirt and blue jeans; she had also mended his glasses with a quick flick of her wand.

"Dad, do you mind looking after Harry while I shower?" she asked sweetly

"Sure. But what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Um, Harry can you read?"

"Yeah! I love reading!" he blushed.

"Great!" she rushed to a door with a sign saying 'Phoenix's Room' in a burst of flame and ran in then out again with two books, one entitled 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', the other 'Mythical Creatures: A Children's Encyclopaedia'.

"Here, you can read these while I shower right?"

"Yes."

"Good, see ya in a minute!"

Phoenix took a long and soothing shower, enjoying relaxing in the hot water. When she finally emerged she was dressed in a tight blue tunic top and black leggings, a stream of hot air was being issued from her wand and drying her hair. Upon entering the living room she stopped and a small smile appeared on her face at the sight before her: Harry was sitting next to her dad who was explaining the difference between the characteristics of male and female dragons. They both looked up as she entered, Harry smiling and Snape blushing.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you two getting on so well!"

"Hi! Professor Snape explained all about dragons to me! They are so cool!"

"I think you'd get on well with Hagrid!" Phoenix chuckled, Snape joined in, both of them knowing how much Hagrid wanted a dragon as a pet. Just then, the fireplace burst into green flame and a tall figure came spinning out, all three jumped up, Snape and Phoenix pushing Harry behind them and raising their wands....

**Dum, dum, dum! Who will it be? *evil laugh***


	7. Chapter 7

A tall man stumbled out of the fireplace freezing when he saw the wands pointed directly at him and then slowly straightened up holding his hands up in surrender. He had light brown hair and amber eyes, he looked quite young but his face had lines of pain on his forehead. He was wearing a shabby looking suit.

"Lupin!" snapped Snape lowering his wand. "I could have hexed you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!?"

"Sorry Severus. Dumbledore only just told me about Harry, I didn't think. By the way, do you think you could tell your friend who I am? I don't fancy being cursed."

Snape glanced at Phoenix who still had her wand raised and a restraining hand behind her. Her eyes were watching Lupin's every move.

"Phoenix it's ok. This is Remus Lupin, he went to school at the same time as I did and was a very close friend of Lily and James"

"Oh. Sorry." She tucked her wand into the belt of her tunic and stepped forward. "I probably should introduce myself. I'm Phoenix."

Remus shook her hand with a smile, relieved not to be on the receiving end of a hex or curse. Behind the adults Harry fidgeted, trying to peer around Snape to see who this man was. Remus noticed the movement and he too tried to look around Snape. Noticing this, Phoenix reached out a hand to Harry and gently pulled him forward.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin. He was a good friend of your parents. Remus, this is Harry."

"H-harry?" Remus stuttered and took an unsteady step forward. It was like looking at a miniature James, except those eyes. As he looked at the small boy he felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Yes." Harry whispered back, just as uncertain and shrunk back when Remus held out his hand.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you." Phoenix assured him, squeezing his shoulder. Harry stepped forward and took his hand, before being enveloped into a bear hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Remus whispered. Snape cleared his throat loudly, causing Remus to pull back and Phoenix to elbow him in the ribs. Remus noticed this and wondered how they knew each other, but his more immediate concern was Harry, who was standing looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. His train of thought was interrupted by Phoenix saying brightly: "Well, why don't you go send for some tea?" Snape looked annoyed but decided not to argue and shouted: "Mickey!" A small house elf with huge ears appeared and bowed deeply:

"How is Mickey being of service to Professor Snape"

"Could you get us some tea please?"

"Of course! Mickey will be right back!"

With a last bow, the elf disappeared with a sharp crack and reappeared again almost instantly bearing a tray with a large teapot, mugs and a huge plate of assorted biscuits. This was deposited on the table and Mickey disapparated. Phoenix and Harry sat on the sofa opposite Remus and Severus who were on separate armchairs. As they sipped their tea, Phoenix explained how Harry had come to be at Hogwarts, telling Remus how she had offered to adopt him. This soon changed to memories of his parents, which interested Harry very much. However, his broken night and the previous day's events came back to him. Soon, his eyelids started drooping and he slumped back into the cushions, Phoenix had to carry him to bed, promising that she'd wake him up in time for lunch. Severus excused himself and went off to his lab, leaving Remus and Phoenix alone.

Remus looked up when she came back from Harry's room.

"Is he ok?" he asked with concern

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a lot to take in for him".

Remus moved to the sofa so that they could talk more easily.

"He looks so much like James." He murmured. "Except for the eyes." His voice was trembling now. "Lily's eyes." Remus buried his face in his hands, ashamed and then was surprised to feel Phoenix's arms around him.

"Hey, it's alright. You'll be ok."

"I-I m-m-miss them s-s-so much." He sobbed.

"That's normal. It's ok to miss them." He only cried harder and she soothed him the best she could. Eventually he calmed down and wiped the last tears from his eyes. Wanting to change the subject, he asked Phoenix:

"So, how do you know Severus?"

"He was my potions teacher. He adopted me in third year after death eaters killed my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry. About your parents I mean."

She shrugged, "That's ok." They sat in silence for a while, until Phoenix noticed that it was dinnertime and went to wake Harry.


End file.
